Luna blanca, el súltan del desierto
by KamonKaze
Summary: Masaki es el nuevo súltan, pero decide hacer de las suyas por su palacia con sus dos guardias, Tsurugi e Ibuki, una historia inspirada en un fic llamado: "El genio de la lámpara mágica" de MidOo-kira-chaN
1. Chapter 1

one shot inspirado en un fic de "MidOo-kira-chaN" espero haber plasmado esa esencia que amo de ese fic suyo tan original

* * *

En el reino de Agrabah, Arabia.

En el lejano reino de Agrabah, en Arabia, gobernaba ahora el nuevo sultan Masaki, el joven primogenito del anterior sultan Tatsuya, fue proclamado como tal ante las grandes caras de la aristocracia, los gobernantes de reinos vecinos, seguido de dos de sus mas leales guardias de suma confianza; Tsurugi e Ibuki. El joven adordado en telas de tonos morados y dorados, con inscripciones bordadas en oro puro, joyas adornaban su cuello con brillantes piedras incrustadas; esmeraldas, verdes como el cabello de su papá el genio, rubís intensos como el cabello de su padre el sultan, y en el medio una aguamarina, una joya extraña traida de un lejano reino cercano al mar como su simbolo de poder. Sus dedos adornados de igual manera de piedras y oro, el joven saludando a su gente en la gran sala de tonos blancos y dorados, alzaba sus brazos con una sonrisa picara proclamando:

-Este reino crecera, sera el mas brillante de entre todos, y deslumbrara mas que el desierto que nos rodea, unidos fortaleceremos, forjaremos lazos, entre todos.

Palabras llenas de orgullo, hicieron al joven genio Midorikawa brindar alegria, su amado hijo, con 20 años de edad sustituyo a su amado. Tatsuya cedio su mandato tras largos cuarenta años, decidio viajar junto al genuino genio, sabia que lo estaba haciendo bien desde la boda con el genio, su actitud se volvio solida y con constantes cambios positivos bajo la absoluta tutela de Midorikawa.

Masaki, tras un breve instante en el banquete se despedia de sus padres.

-¿Estaras bien? -preocupado su "mami" el genio, aunque ansioso de mostrar el mundo a su amado.

-El cuidara bien de este reino -decia Tatsuya apareciendo con unas ropas simples, como si fuera un plebeyo mas, no deseaba llamar la atencion. -Confio en ti, hijo mio.

-Claro, esto sera facil -decia en arrogancia, algo triste por dentro, no veria a sus padres en un buen largo periodo de tiempo -Tengo los mejores guardias -señalando a los guardias quienes curiosamente discutian de algo trivial -Pueden parecer idiotas, pero son de fiar. -un poco avergonzado, queria quedar bien enfrente de sus padres.

-Lo sabemos -decia Tatsuya tocando el hombro de su hijo -Se que ellos darian su vida por ti -sonriendo -igual que tus tios Nagumo y Suzuno.

-Si, mis tios -recordando el pequeño trauma; una escena al encontrarlos solos, suzuno debajo de Nagumo, Masaki creia que Nagumo estaba pegando a Suzuno y corrio a socorrearle con un palo, fue una escena rara. -¿Ellos se van a quedar?

-Lamentablemente no hijo, ellos vendran con nosotros, ya sabes, proteccion, aunque con ellos dos es dificil, pero los mejores en quienes puedo confiar mi vida.-decia Tatsuya, vio conveniente llevarlos.

-Bueno, mejor -aliviado, ya habia sido varias veces -Quiero decir son tus guardias, deben estar contigo -cambiando el tema para parecer normal.

-Nos vamos hijo -decia Midorikawa con dolor, lo abandono nada mas nacer, no tuvo de valor para regresar tras 10 años, y ahora lo estaba dejando siendo un adulto, le parecia mentira que aquel joven de ojos naranjas ya no dormia con él, no corria con emocion y brillos en los ojos hacia él, que su cama era ocupada por alguien mas, sus responsabilidades le ocupaban el mayor tiempo posible, su pueblo era su familia. -Eres todo un adulto Masaki -con lagrimas en sud ojos, el joven se dio cuenta.

-Todos crecemos -abrazando a su "mami" desprevenido, en el fondo de su corazon, aun era un niño -Pero dare lo mejor de mi.

-Lo sabemos -correspondio el abrazo Midorikawa a su hijo, estaba lleno de orgullo por él. Se aparto un poco, con uja sonrisa algo triste se despidio, Tatsuya a su lado, ambos se fueron del lugar al ver a Nagumo y Suzuno al final del pasillo dando alerta de su partida, Masaki solo los miraba marchar bajo el manto de la luna, guiandose por las estrellas quienes formaban un hermoso camino, iluminando sus pasos, sonrio al desierto rogando bienestar a su familia, sus dos guardias lo respaldaban en silencio con la mirada firme al frente esperando cualquier orden.

El sultan paseaba entre su enorme palacio por los pasillos que daban al jardin, viendo una escena curiosa, vio a su guardian sentado en el cesped rodeado de rosas junto a su amante favorita Konoha, una joven de hermoso cabello verdoso ondulado, era pequeña pero de corazon grande, le daba a su guardian Ibuki una corona de flores, en su momento una vez se puso celoso de la cercania de ambos, pero ellos les une el amor de hermanos, de proteccion, y eso no podia romper, no tras el suceso amargo de la perdida de su gran amigo Kusaka por protegerlos de bandidos asesinos. Masaki los miraba con recelo, en silencio, le dejo ese momento libre a Ibuki, dirigiendose a su camino encontro aquellos serios ojos naranjas tan penetrantes como misteriosos, su guardian mas leal Tsurugi.

-¿Que haces Tsurugi? -pregunto sereno, ultimamente se ponia tenso ante él.

-Kirino le esta buscando, parece enfadado -dijo Tsurugi serio y algo burlon, no se llevaba bien con el otro amante de Masaki Kirino, un joven de belleza inigualable de ojos zafiro pero de mala actitud. -Creo que esta celoso.

-Kirino, Kirino... -llevandose la mano a la cabeza -Le entiendo, pero debe entender que tengo preferencias y deberes que hacer. Creo que le retare a un nuevo juego, bueno a todos -sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-¿Un juego? -curioso, su sultan tenia costumbre de hacer juegos y adivinanzas, era algo divertido pero jamas lo habia hecho con Tsurugi.

-Si, planteare de nuevo la adivinanza que no contestaron hace dias, si Kirino la acierta le llevare a pasear al reino vecino de mi tio Shirou.

-Al final le acabaras llevando, es como un trofeo para ti.

-Eso sono cruel, ¿Porque no presentar una belleza como él ante todos? -dijo con arrogancia, sabia bien que nobles babeaban por Kirino, eso hacia mas facil los tratos si Kirino distraia a la competencia con sus encantos y dotes de baile. En eso aparece el joven Kirino.

-¡Aqui estas! -dijo casi ej grito y molesto -¿Donde estabas? -se le acerca un poco molesto.

-Vamos Kirino, no te pongas asi -dijo evitando la charla, se fue por su camino -Si aciertas la adivinanza estare contigo, aunque, hoy me apetece dormir contigo -dijo al aire despidiendose, Tsurugi miro a Kirino de forma algo irritado, este le devolvio la mirada en triunfo.

Masaki disfrutaba caminar, observar todo con el minimo detalle, hasta que se encontro con Ibuki.

-¿Terminaste de jugar a las princesas? -en burla dijo Masaki.

-Estaba con Konoha, que cruel eres -comiendo un pedazo de pan -¿Desea algo sultan?

-Si, acompañame, por cierto ya sabes mi adivinanza? -pregunto curioso caminando por los pasillas con el chico.

-¿Cual era la pregunta?

-¿Que animal camina a 4 por la mañana, a 2 en la tarde y 3 en la noche? -con su mirada de orgullo.

-¿La rata? -algo confundido.

-¿Porque iba a hacer una rata?

-Camina a cuatro, a dos y si por accidente se queda sin pata, a tres.

-A veces me abruma su pensamiento -dijo Masaki aun mas confuso por la respuesta.

Los sirvientes del lugar saludaban al sultan con respeto, y diciendo la posible respuesta del acertijo, ninguna era la correcto. Llego hasta su consejero real, bueno tenia dos consejeros de confianza; Tenma y Ozrock, tenian por cualidad su capacidad de razonamiento moral y logico.

Ambos daban consejo administrativo sobre el manejo de la economia al no estar presente su honorable padre.

-Entiendo, hagan lo necesario, pero sin trucos, me enterare -advirtio el chico aceptando la propuesta economica para en caso de sequia, aunque no habia sequia, el desierto es traicionero como el hombre.

-Por supuesto sultan -dijo a la vez Tenma con Ozrock.

-Por cierto, el principe Shindou escribio una carta pidiendo una audiencia con usted -dijo Ozrock.

-Claro, cuando quiera venir le atendere -dijo el joven, mirando a Ibuki quien se puso tenso, Kirino fue un regalo de Shindou, su pretexto fue "Este joven se ha enamorado de ti, y deseo paz entre nuestros reinos", aunque claro fue porque Kirino no correspondio sus sentimientos, pero no era cruel como para matarlo, pero no le daria libertad.

La joven Konoha preparaba sus quehaceres, era la amante favorita, pero no como creemos todos, ella se encargaba personalmente del sultan, no se acostaba con ella, pero si dormian juntos, muchos la cuestionaban, solo ella debia verse bien, tenia libertad de hacer lo que deseara, en cambio Kirino y Hikaru no. La joven se topo con Hikaru quien se encontraba algo desanimado.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto curiosa.

-El sultan apenas me ve -dijo algo decaido, amaba al sultan como Kirino. -¿Porque eres su favorita? ¿Porque contigo si duerme? -algo celoso y alterado.

-Yo no hago nada con él, pero con ustedes si se acuesta -eso sono algo raro, intimidada -El sultan sabe y decide, yo no le he pedido nada. -sale corriendo de ahi, recordando la vez que el joven principe le salvo la vida, le ayudo a enterrar al chico que amo, le dio una buena vida y razones para vivir. -Yo solo le debo mi vida a él, no mi corazon.

Kirino paseaba por su alcoba haciendo una danza para encantar a su amado sultan, le amaba demasiado y no podia evitar sentir distante a su amado.

El joven sultan se escapaba de palacio para ir a la plaza a ver a los bailarines, ir con Ibuki era mas divertido por sus divertidas ocurrencias, asi veria a Sakura la chica de los petalos, no le gustaba, pero sus acrobacias eran incluso mejores que Kirino. Vestia ropa de plebeyo con el cabello recogido, Ibuki llevaba su cabello cubierto de una especie de tela negra.

-¿Porque quiere hacer esto? -preguntaba Ibuki vestido de forma divertida.

-Quiero salir siendo un normal, no como el sultan que soy, quiero divertirme, ya he llamado a Hayato, Taiyo y Yukimaru, como sultan descansar un poco. -listo para salir de palacio, se fue con Ibuki a hurtadillas.

A su ausencia, cargaron con la responsabilidad en Tenma y Tsurugi, quienes actuaban como mano derecha.

En cambio el joven heredero, se lo pasaba en grande en la plaza, observo durante dos horas los bailes del lugar, sus amigos se presentaron entusiasmados, con ello se fueron a un local a celebrar bien su coronacion, habia buena comida, bailarinas, buena musica y buena charla, Ibuki se mantenia en alerta, cualquier movimiento sospechoso debia reaccionar como su mentor Nagumo, el mejor en espadones, a pesar de conocer su poca delicadeza era el mejor.

-Masaki, esta adivinanza tuya es imposible -decia Taiyo pensando.

-Si lo decis asi, eso quiere decir que pagais los tres -riendo, los jovenes asintieron, todos ellos eran de la nobleza, su posicion en el reino era alto y muy conveniente para el comercio, Masaki reia internamente, realmente esa adivinanza era imposible de acertar, segun leyo en un libro, llamado Edipo, este hombre llego a un reino donde en la entrada estaba una gran esfinge quien daba un acertijo, donde casi todos fallaban y eran devorados o muerto, pero Edipo no, él acerto.

El joven de cabello azulado grisaceo se divertia aunque no dejaba de pensar en Tsurugi y Tenma quienes seguro se estaban encargando de todo. Taiyo le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pensando en Kirino? -pregunto con malicia y risa.

-No la verdad -tomando un jugo de frutas, no le gustaba el alcohol, el preferia sabores dulces. -Es hermoso, pero a veces su actitud es dominante.

-Una belleza como él no me extraña, desearia estar con él -envidiaba al chico.

-Es mio -expreso el joven -Los tiempos cambias, no seria capaz de castigar a Kirino o Hikaru y menos a Konoha, soy demasiado blando creo yo -pensativo, las dudas de ser sultan adornaban sus pensamientos -Mi padre no toleraba la insubordinacion, y yo les trato de igual a mi.

-Eres una persona que inspira confianza Masaki -dijo Taiyo quien se ponia seria -Haces las cosas a tu modo y te va bien, por ejemplo Tsurugi, ese joven era repudiado en este reino junto a su hermano, les conoci antes que tu, pero le tenia miedo, sus ojos naranjas vacios, su piel blanca como la luna, su pelo azul, mi padre cuando los vio en el mercado de esclavos compro a su hermano Yuuichi, por su mirada amable, pero -hablar de ello a veces era dificil, mas aun cuando nunca has podido hablar de ello -Mi madre creyendo que él tomo un colgante lo mando a matar -Masaki nunca supo que Tsurugi habia tenido un hermano, escuchaba atento aquella historia, Tsurugi era demasiado reservado con sus asuntos -Yuuichi hasta en su ultimo momento pensaba en su hermano quien habia huido del mercado de esclavos siguiendo a su hermano solo para verle muerto, fue cobarde por parte de mi madre tirar el cuerpo del chico a las afueras de nuestra casa, ahi vi a Tsurugi, contemplar el muerto cuerpo de Yuuichi. -algo decaido.

-Te agradezco que me hayas contado esta historia. -pensativo se entristecio, el nunca tuvo un hermano, pero era duro escuchar la historia.

-Tu le acogiste en tu palacio cuando entro a hurtadillas a robar comida -rompio el silencio -Eso te hace diferente, aquel repudiado joven, al que llamaban Demonio azul, quien huia en las calles, es ahora el guardia real de confianza del sultan, quien no dudaria en matar si es por protegerte -se asombraba, no era alguien quien creia en los cambios o cuentos de hadas o historias reales como en los libros.

-Viene de familia ser alguien quien no juzga las condiciones o situaciones -recordando la historia de Atsuya y Aphrodi, escaparon por amor gracias al consejo del genio Midorikawa.

-Te ira bien como sultan -apoyaba su amigo -Al menos mi apoyo vas a tener siempre, siento que se lo debo a Yuuichi.

-No lo hagas pensando en otros -dijo el joven -La vida no es preocuparse en lo que debes, sino lo que puedes ofrecer por cambiar -suspirando -Ya hablo como un viejo -ambos chicos rieron.

-Eres importante y hablas como un viejo sultan -haciendo burla al joven, sus ojos aun tenian un brillo apagado, Masaki dedujo que Taiyo sentia al mas por el hermano de Tsurugi pero no quiso preguntarle nada.

Al caer la noche Masaki regresaba a Palacio a hurtadillas con Ibuki, quien por su altura era algo complicado entrar escondidos mas por su cabello blanco.

Cuando por fin llego a su recamara, Tsurugi aparecio por detras y este como un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo le saludo.

-¡Tsurugi! -nervioso, ver esos ojos -¿Que haces despierto?

-Debia asegurarme que estuvieras bien, vi a Ibuki entrar contigo a palacio.

-Ibuki -suspirando, se relajo -Es demasiado alto, ¿No crees?

-Si, Kirino y los demas estaban preocupados por ti -dijo en preocupacion -Pero al no ver a Ibuki ya supimos que te fuiste por diversion y Kirino esta enfadado.

-Mejor dormire solo esta noche -pensaba en que mañana le van a regañar sus consejeros, sus amantes, y guardias.

-Descansa -retirandose del lugar, Masaki habia pensado que a él jamas le habia dicho el acertijo por temor pero tenia curiosidad y rio por dentro.

-Espera, quiero preguntarte algo -Tsurugi se dio la vuelta esperando -Si no aciertas me contaras algo -pensando alguna cosa -Me diras quien te gusta.

-¿Y si gano? -curioso ahora ante la propuesta.

-Te dare tres dias libres -dijo en total amabilidad, el joven no parecia convencido de ello. -¿Esta bien? Dime, el animal que de dia camina a 4 patas, en la tarde a 2 patas y de noche a 3 patas. -miro a Tsurugi triunfante un segundo.

-El hombre. -contesto enseguida el joven, Masaki no cabia en su asombro, lo acerto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni Ozrock supo adivinarlo.

-¿Como lo supiste? -intrigado.

-¿Acerte? -curioso sonrio un poco -El hombre aunque nos creemos especiales por ser diferentes, somos animales por naturaleza, al nacer gateamos a 4, de joven caminamos a 2 hasta vejez donde usamos un baston para caminar.

Perplejo el joven derrotado ante su propio ingenuo sonrio.

-Cumplo mi palabra, te dare tres dias libres apartir de mañana -dijo el sultan quien queria saber sobre su vida, Tsurugi tambien sonrio, se acerco acuteloso al principe quien este se sonrojo por la cercania, Tsurugi a centimetros de sus labios le propino un dulce beso calido, lleno de sentimiento, cuando se alejo este se fue sin decir nada, dejando dudas en Masaki, pero tampoco pregunto nada, solo se fue a dormir con la duda de si era él quien le gustaba.

Lejos del reino, bajo el manto de las estrellas, Midorikawa brindaba un dulce espectaculo de luces en el desierto para su gran amor Tatsuya, luces de tonos claros, danzaban alrededor de los enamorados dejando ver el gran poder del genio, ambos de miradas profundas y enamoradas, se mostraban en plena confianza, seguridad, todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos se veia tan lejos, su presente tan largo, a veces la fantasia se hace realidad si lo deseas con mucho empeño.

-Eres increible Midorikawa -decia Tatsuya persiguiendo las luces, eran calidas, era observado por el nombrado, en su mente siempre habia pensado en Tatsuya como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces fundiendose en aquellos ojos verdosos. -¿Pasa algo? -viendo despistado al chico.

-No, nada -sacudio su cabeza, de sus manos sacaba mas luces, como pequeñas chispas, como luciernagas, pero no eran insectos, sino magia. -Cuando te vi por primera vez, en tu gran habitacion, oscura como la noche, y ver tu reflejo en la noche, solo pense en las estrellas del firmamento que anhelaba ver. -se acercaba al chico, abrazarlo, sentir su aroma, su piel blanca, era su calidez que lo hacia sentir vivo y despierto, una realidad.

-Mi genio, estaremos juntos, y algun dia formaremos parte del firmamento -observando las brillantes estrellas, entrelazando sus dedos.

El sueño perpetuo de ser libre se cumplio para aquel genio preso en su lampara, conocio el amor en todas sus expresiones y formas, vio lo hermoso que es el mundo exterior, amando cada cosa que lo envuelve.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna Roja.

El joven sultan habia pensado o asimilado aquel beso en un sueño, uno donde no lo olvidaria tan facilmente, aquello labios calidos, intensos, aunque corto fue el beso, consiguio helarle el cuerpo con esa mirada tan llena de sentimiento sincero jamas vista, no podia asimilar aquello, su corazon se encontraba agitado, ni la belleza de Kirino en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo podian cautivarle, ni ternura de Hikaru, ¿como algo lejos a su ideal de belleza podia hacerle tambalear? No lo entendia, pero tampoco se preocupo en buscar sentido en aquello.

Cumplio su palabra de darle tres dias libres, esperaba de forma inquieta alguna reaccion del joven, que se incomodara, se ruborizara, se sintiera culpable de tocar al gran sultan, no, estaba de lo mas tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, que aquel beso fuese omitido, mas razon para creer en ello un sueño. Curioso solo lo vio partir fuera del palacio en paso lento, mientras avanzaba no dudaba en ayudar al personal de ahi, con la mirada firme no dejo de observar su espalda, era ancha pero firme, con la cabeza en alto, sin flaquear, ni un minimo de relajacion, era extraño, se conocian de niños, pero jamas habia prestado atencion a él de esa forma, solo perseguia bellezas a la altura de él, como su madre el genio Midorikawa.

Ibuki lo saco de sus pensamientos llamando la atencion, Ozrock y Tenma requerian de su entera atencion para oir las sugerencias de ellos, y oir las peticiones de su pueblo, seria un dia largo y necesitaba su mente tranquila para su gente.

-Masaki te llama el amargado y el tonto -dijo Ibuki, bien era cierto la poca delicadeza en algunos asuntos, no conocia la distincion de clases, o se le olvidaba, tenia suerte de gozar de buena proteccion por parte de Masaki el sultan quien unicamente se lo permitia a él, pues eran amigos de la infancia, aunque le corregia muchas veces, mas por respeto a los mas altos cargos de palacio.

-Procura no decir eso enfrente de otras personas, creo que no seria conveniente traer problemas -dijo el sultan, reaccionando.

-¿A donde va Tsurugi? -dijo el joven sin prestar atencion al chico, el que sea despistado sin falta de respeto no le hacia un mal guardian.

-Se gano tres dias libres -dijo con normalidad -Algo que nunca haras -riendo un poco.

-¿Y eso porque? -dijo preguntando por los dias libres, no por su suerte.

-Acerto en el acertijo -dijo caminando direccion a la sala de reuniones donde estarian sus consejeros.

El dia fue algo lento y sumamente aburrido, aunque pasar el atardecer en compañia de Konoha fue divertido, ella era tan maternal, tan sincera, calida, ella no provocaba deseo en él como mujer, no la menospreciaba, ella tampoco le veia con otros ojos, a veces Masaki entraba en debate interno con ella por que interactuar le recordaba su pasado, a cuando vivia con Kazemaru, el amante de su padre, se cuestionaba su comportamiento con él, jamas fue malo con él, puede que si haya hecho cosas para quedarse con su padre, pero nunca lo crio sin amor, al contrario, se preocupo, aunque se volviera algo mezquino, era normal, su padre le habia engañado con casarse con él solo para hacerle su niñero, siempre penso en pedir disculpas a Kazemaru, aunque no tenia palabras para hacerlo, no tras aquel incidente en su reino. Solo se dijo a si mismo, "algun dia me disculpare como es debido".

Regresando a sus aposentos, creyo conveniente pasar tiempo con Kirino, necesitaba despejar su mente, toco la puerta, el joven de cabello rosado se abalanzo sobre él dando invitacion a tocarle y hacerle suyo.

-Hoy estas contento Kirino -dijo Masaki, era raro verle de humor.

-Me preferiste a mi, y no a Konoha -dijo besando al sultan -Me alegra.

El joven no deseaba entrar en dilema con eso, pero verle animado le daba paso a una noche apasionada. Tras acabar, Kirino acabo agotado, quedando dormido al lado del chico, Masaki observo su angelical rostro, tocando aquellos cabellos largos, rosados, amaba ese color, cuando le conocia quedo prendado.

El sultan no pudo dormir, se recosto en la cama, mirando la luna, tenia un tono amarillo hermoso, él era un chico que le gustaba pensar las cosas, un porque de aquello, o como, le daba vueltas a las cosas, le venia de familia ser curioso, aunque tambien era arrogante como su padre.

A veces se cuestionaba ¿estaba bien su pueblo? Muchas veces observaba la pobreza en los barrios bajos, los oportunistas, los ladrones, como decia su madre el genio: "El mundo se mueve por la ambicion, los soñadores se aferran a su esperanza hasta morir", era cruel aquello, aunque siempre Midorikawa hablaba en dos sentidos figurados, el como los soñadores aferrados saltan hasta hacer realidad sus sueños sobrepasando aquellos quienes no desean verte en lo mas alto. Extrañaba esas conversaciones hasta el amanecer sobre el mundo, las estrellas, los sentimientos.

El sultan fue a buscar a Ibuki hasta su habitacion, quien abrio de golpe y lo vio dormido en suelo, no le sorprendio, se habra caido o algo parecido, lo levanto y lo obligo a vestirse, irian a ver a Tsurugi, tenia curiosidad, habia oido los rumores de que siempre va a una zona alejada del reino a encontrarse con alguien de otro reino, pues llevaba rosas rojas.

Tenia miedo de que fuera un enemigo de un reino vecino, no deseaba aquello pero necesitaba verificar aquello informacion inmediata.

Escondidos Ibuki y Tsurugi en una esquina de la calle vieron al chico comprar unas rosas en un lugar recognito del reino, pues era dificil de encontrar y comprar, solo los nobles tenian rosas rojas en sus jardines pero prohibidas para el publico.

-Era cierto esto entonces -decia Masaki -Las rosas rojas mas bellas del reino, son vendidas de forma ilegal. ¿Como sabias esto Ibuki?

-Yo -no queria responder -Veras, hay cosas de las cuales no quisiera mencionar -le traia malos recuerdos aquello, una vez le habia mencionado a Tsurugi un lugar donde venden rosas rojas, pero las palabras en ellos no eran necesarias, habia plena confianza.

-Ibuki, aprecio tu amistad, pero si es cierto lo que Ozrock me comento, esto no puede pasar por alto, y si veo que estas involucrado, tomare medidas necesarias -dijo sereno Masaki, era dificil verle serio, aunque estaba en riesgo él mismo, ¿quien sabe?.

Antes del amanecer Ozrock llamo a la puerta de Kirino, buscando al sultan, quien abrio adormilado.

-Señor, tenemos malas noticias, no hemos querido decirle nada por temor, pero los rumores se estan extendiendo por el palacio.

-¿Que? ¿Que rumores? ¿Porque llamas a estas horas? -preguntaba algo molesto.

-Lo siento mucho, pero, si no se lo digo ahora, en la mañana al mediodia tomaran represalias los nobles en llevarse a sus guardias por traicion al reino.

-¿Los nobles? Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que se van a llevar a Ibuki y Tsurugi? -despertando un poco -Espera vamos a mis aposentos.

Se dirigieron a la habitacion del sultan donde se vistio y hablo con su consejero.

-Sultan, queria calmar yo y Tenma los rumores sin que os preocupara ni a ti ni a vuestro padre. Algunos nobles han especulado que Tsurugi trama algo, pues él no vive dentro de palacio como todo el personal, su habilidad en la espada es magnifica y su personalidad reservada y fiel, hacen dudar mucho, mas sus salidas enteras en sus dias libres o su vaga participacion con el personal en epocas importantes cuando se le ha permitido estar junto al personal. Y muchos le han visto irse lejos del reino, solo, donde tambien una vez Ibuki le acompaño hasta cierto punto, y de ahi ambos desaparecieron. Por lo tanto, muchos creen en una posible traicion.

Oia atento la conversacion. -Eres demasiado inteligente Ozrock, dime, ¿Porque no has tomado medidas y me has contando esto?

-Os conozco lo suficiente como para averiguar un porque, conoceis mejor a ese par de jovenes, dejare a su buen juicio todo esto, y sino, dejare mi cabeza en el cementerio ante mi gran error. -decia con firmeza, se levanto del lugar -Haced un buen juicio.

Se sento en su cama pensativo -Esto no tiene sentido, Ozrock maldito, tienes razon -sin dudar se levanto enseguida, levanto a Ibuki y lo obligo con una espada a llevarle donde se encuentra su otro guardian.

-¿Ahora que va a hacer Tsurugi? -pregunto Masaki algo inquieto.

-La verdad, en este punto ya no me deja seguirle -siendo sincero, ambos decidieron seguirle con sigilo.

Tras caminar mucho rato, podia suponer que unas dos horas, se estaba alejando mucho del reino, hasta llegar a una zona en ruinas, seca en vegetacion, apenas arboles florecidos, se escondieron entre unos escombros y le vieron acercarse a una cruz pequeña de madera mal hecha, con unas pequeñas flores a su alrededor, y rosas entre ellas, empezo a plantar las rosas, aquello era sin duda alguna una tumba.

-Yuuichi, siento llegar tarde -dijo el joven apoyado en su rodilla -Estas rosas eran tus favoritas -algo triste.

Masaki ahora lo entendia todo, su sospechasa actitud era por su hermano fallecido, no podia culparlo, su pasado fue marcado, no todos sabian que Tsurugi fue un esclavo, por ello ocultaba sus marcas en el cuello, muñecas y pies, ni conocia su propia procedencia.

-Vamonos -dijo Masaki.

-¿Que? Acabamos de llegar -dijo Ibuki, estaba sorprendido, desconocia que tuviera familiares Tsurugi, aunque desgraciadamente, fallecidos. Sin decir nada se retiro del lugar en silencio.

De aquello paso una semana, donde aquel beso quedo como un recuerdo, pero hizo acercarse un poco mas a Tsurugi a cuando eran niños.

La aventura del joven sultan con su pueblo, daria comienzo con una carta significativa donde vino con un joven misterioso algo apaleado quienes los guardias lo atraian arrastras.

-¿Quien es este chico? -pregunto Tsurugi, en guardia. Masaki observaba.

-Es un esclavo, mirad sus muñecas, tienen cadenas -dijo Masaki, -Poned al chico en pie. ¿Quien eres?

El joven no dijo nada pero fue zarandeado por Ibuki. -Soy Minaho.

-Bien, ¿Quien te manda? ¿Quien te hizo esto? -pregunto intrigado pero lo miraba de reojo.

-No esta en buenas condiciones -decia Ibuki, al no oir respuesta, este se acerco -Creeme, si deseas estar muerto, pidelo -saco su espada, el joven apaleado no vio ninguna reaccion por parte de quienes le rodearon, Masaki abrio la carta.

"Sultan de Agrabah, tienes algo que me pertenece por derecho, por lo tanto, me vere a tomar medidas previas a ello y reclamar lo que es mio. Att: Sultan de Janam, Hiroto"

-¿Quien es Hiroto? -pregunto Masaki, viendo la espada de Ibuki tocar el cuello del chico.

-Es el sultan de Janam -dijo el joven tratando de alejarse de la espada sin lograrlo.

-Eso lo pone bien en la carta, no hagas esto una mancha con tu sangre -dijo calmado.

-Es un reino alejado de aqui, casi cerca de Egipto. -contestaba entrecortado el joven, estaba asustado -Soy un pobre esclavo enviado aqui sin razon alguna.

-Bueno -suspiro Masaki -Cuiden al prisionero y metanlo en una de las habitaciones con suma vigilancia, necesito hablar con Ozrock.

Se alejo el joven en busca de sus consejeros, con sus guardianes.

-Esto no es una mera amenaza. -dijo Tsurugi,

-Eso parece -dijo Ibuki.

-Tenia que suceder esto cuando mis padres no estan aqui -dijo Masaki algo irritado.

-Le protegeremos -dijeron ambos jovenes.

-Lo se bien -dijo Masaki -Necesito enviar un mensaje a mi padre, pero... no puedo confiar en nadie -comentaba el joven sultan -Pero me las arreglare, chicos estad atentos, ahora empieza mi papel como un autentico sultan, y crei tener problemas con Shindou.

En la celda, a oscuras, en un rincon con una manta, asustado, Minaho el prisionero del reino de Janam estaba angustiado, no creyo que su precio por querer escapar era crear un conflicto interno, ahora rogaba la seguridad de su fiel amigo Manabe quien era como su hermano.

-Manabe, por favor sobrevive.


End file.
